


Library Cuddles

by evejane75



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gets sad for a lil bit, M/M, Robin talks about his childhood and life before arriving in Greendale, Their friends are really supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evejane75/pseuds/evejane75
Summary: Theo is attempting to study in the library, but Robin becomes a welcomed distraction. They talk about Robin's childhood and cuddle for a bit.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Library Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first work in the CAOS fandom, I've honestly fallen in love with these two, they are just such sweethearts and I love that they are just so cute and they get to be happy.  
> This was a fic request I got off my Tumblr IndifferentDecisions  
> Hopefully, you like it & if there's any information I got wrong or something just doesn't sound right in my writing please let me know nicely :)  
> I may write a part two to this eventually where you see the movie night, but that might be a while for now as I have another request to write first.  
> I haven't edited it just yet, I'll probably do it tomorrow morning on my bus trip to my course/class.

It was lunch break, and Theo was in the back of the library studying. He had his cue cards stacked in one pile to one side, his notes next to them and then his textbook open with pens surrounding. Despite how organised that sounded he felt like a mess, head scattered all over the place as he tries to remember what exactly he was supposed to be doing, was it studying the cue cards, the textbook or was he suppose to be just reading his notes right now. He didn’t know and despite not having started yet, he needed a break, a distraction. Which came quicker than he thought, in the form of his boyfriend, a cup of tea in one hand and a muffin in the other. 

“Hey, Robin!” smiling he moves over on the couch leaving enough space for the other boy to sit. Placing down the tea on the only space left on the table, Robin sits down and splits the muffin handing Theo the other half. 

“How’s studying going?” Theo groans and responds with a “horrible” before explaining that he just can’t seem to focus and that he may have to give studying a miss until the night. An understanding sound comes from Robin before Theo feels an arm wrap around him and pull him closer.

“How about this, you relax for this lunch break and then during your free lesson try and study then” Theo grumbles in approval and cuddles into Robin, “you’re a genius”, cuddling into Robin even more, the boy chuckles before shuffling around so that they are now just lying down on the couch, Theo lying on top of Robin. Not worrying that anyone may see them as its a Thursday and most people have finished classes for the day or seem to go off grounds for lunch as they too have a free period after the lunch break. The only people to walk all the way to the back being their friends and maybe one or two hurried students who won’t even notice the boys on the couch.

“Robin, what was your childhood like?” It’s the question Robin was never sure how to answer, does he tell the truth or does he tell the lighter version of the truth. Deciding to tell the lighter version of the truth to Theo for now, “It wasn’t that great I don’t remember before I was adopted by my family- I mean them. I just remember always knowing that I wasn’t born into the family and that I was different to them that I seemed to have more humanity in me. I never wanted to harm people always wanted to try and find a way to do our rituals a different way, but they were so adamant that sacrifices and killing animals was the way to go.” Robin sighs before shuffling a bit to wrap his arms completely around Theo, Theo’s head moving onto Robin’s chest and their legs slotted between each others. 

“I was always the only kid in the group, never around anyone my age unless I was enrolled in a school. I didn’t struggle to make friends but I never got to keep them and sometimes I’d lose friends due to their parents not being comfortable with my family and how they acted. I guess I got use to being alone in the end and I stopped making friends at schools and I seclude myself from my classmates. It wasn’t until last year when I was in sophomore year when we ended up staying in a town for about 6 months that I let myself make friends again, thinking we were staying around for good, even managed to get myself a boyfriend for about 2 months just before I ended up leaving again, and moving around before we finally came here and I finally got myself out.” Robin exhales out, as if some kind of weight had been lifted off his chest, he turns his head and kisses Theo’s cheek. 

Theo moves his head up to kiss Robin properly, before pulling away and maneuvering a hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, his thumb rubbing slowly at his jaw. “I’m so glad you moved here and got away from them. You’ve been through so much and to finally be able to stay in one place must be great.” Robin agrees before moving around so that he’s on his side, facing Theo who is now also on his side, so close to the edge of the couch at this point. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend softly, before moving his arm squashed under him to under Theo’s head and his other arm reaches up so he can place his hand on his boyfriend’s neck. They continue kissing softly enjoying some quiet knowing that at any moment they are likely to be interrupted by their friends who have been more than likely looking for them. 

“There you guys are! We’ve been looking around for ages for you two!” They hear Harvey exclaim, before breaking away and facing the foot of the couch where Harvey, Roz and even Sabrina are standing there with cheeky looks on their faces. “Having fun were we?” Roz teases before the three standing shuffle around and sit on the few chairs on the other side of the table. 

Theo flips over so that he is facing his friends, now just being spooned by Robin, in any other case he would be blushing and sitting up to not be showing any affection but honestly, Robin is warm, the couch is comfy and he’s now just too tired to care. It’s not like his friends haven’t seen him cuddle with Robin before. Robin, on the other hand, has buried his face into the back of Theo’s neck to hide the blush covering his face. Theo chuckles when he realises. 

“So what’s up guys?” The three on the chairs look at each other before Sabrina speaks up, “I’m having a horror movie night at mine tomorrow night and wanted to see if you two wanted to join us. Hilda has offered to cook for us and Ambrose wants to try out this new projector thing he has that just projects onto the wall.” Robin’s head pops up at “horror movie night”, him being a fan of horror movies.

“I don’t know about Theo but I’ll definitely be there, do I need to bring any snacks or drinks?” Sabrina smiles and tells him that all he needs to bring is a blanket and if he wants his own pillow or drinks/food then he can bring them too but everything else they already have or have someone else bring. 

“Theo?” Theo hears Roz ask, opening his eyes he realises that he didn’t actually answer. “Sorry, I answered in my head and somehow convinced myself that I’d answered out loud. But yes, I definitely will be there, I love Hilda’s cooking!”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a spotify playlist of music to listen to while I wrote this that reminded me of them or I heard used on edits of them and i wont lie its pretty decent, ive been listening to it outside of writing. ill put the link here for anyone who wants it: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06eZsUrX5WcHOMPVlbMgg1?si=pnla_jyLTAipWD5C45qYOQ


End file.
